1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for anchoring or terminating cables mechanically and electrically, and especially to submarine optic cable systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Submarine cables in electric signaling systems are well-known and have been used for many years. Therein the requirement for anchoring submarine cables of the electric type has long existed, i.e., where these cables are to be interrupted and coupled into and out of submarine housings enclosing repeater amplifier equalizers or the like.
The field of fiber optic signaling is so comparatively recent in its development, especially in respect to submarine cables of the fiber optic type, that truly analogous prior art has not yet developed. Obviously terminations for anchoring the electric cables aforementioned exist, but the requirements therefor are considerably different than for fiber optic cables.
The manner in which the present invention addresses the problem of anchoring or terminating a fiber optic cable having a built-in steel cable or the like as a strength member will be evident as this description proceeds.